villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackal
'Jackal '''is a member of the Pack and a secondary antagonist in the Disney animated television series, ''Gargoyles. Jackal is arguably the most dangerous of the martial artists, possessing the tactical ingenuity of Dingo and the unpredictable psychosis of his sister, Hyena. He is a secondary player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Freeing Xanatos Jackal is among the members of the Pack assigned to free David Xanatos from his imprisonment by the Shredder. The Pack serves as a frontal assault, distracting the Shredder from the main assault on the compound by Macbeth and Dr. Drakken. During the battle with the Shredder's Foot Clan guards, Jackal destroys one of the robots with a knife. He, along with Dingo, is the only member of the Pack unharmed in any way. The mission is successful, and Xanatos is freed. Vs the Dreadnoks Jackal proves the most effective warrior in the Pack's next battle with the Dreadnoks. He tackles one member of the biker gang and nearly knifes another. Eventually, the Pack is forced to retreat, but Jackal leaves without injury. Upgrade and Defeat Drago offers the Pack upgrades in exchange for the assassination of his father, Shendu. Coyote gathers some equipment and blueprints, allowing Drago to modify Jackal into a cyborg. The Pack breaks into Shendu's tower, initially facing the Dark Hand. As Finn, Ratso, and Chow run away, Jackal nearly kills the strongest Dark Hand enforcer, Tohru. Shendu, however, is not so easy to kill. Jackal fires some metallic claws into Shendu's body to cause some damage, but this proves only an irritant. After Shendu takes down Hyena, Jackal launches his extendable torso at Shendu. The demon sorcerer dodges and sends Jackal flying into a pool, where he presumably short-circuits and dies. Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War Reboot Jackal appears in the reboot series in a role different than his original portrayal. Xanatos recruits Jackal in order to make a stand in the criminal underworld. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Xanatos hires Jackal and the other members of the Pack to recover Gen-U Tech Labs from the forces of the Sinister Six. The Jackal is the first to storm the facility, encountering Mysterio. Mysterio creates several clones of himself, but the Jackal deduces which of the clones is the real Mysterio and cracks open his foe's skull with a single punch. More members of the Six enter, notably Shocker. Jackal fires some of his metal fingers into Shocker's pulsars, causing them to overload. Jackal and Shocker punch each other, triggering the gauntlets' self destruct mechanism; the resulting blast kills both of them. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Cartoon Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Xanatos's Alliance Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Cruella and Drakken's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Xanatos Alliance in TV Villains Tournament Category:TV Show Villains Category:Gargoyles Villains Category:Vs Hades Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Complete monsters Category:Drakken and Xanatos's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Cobra Commander's and Xanatos's Aillance in Villains Battles Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Matt Frewer Category:Xanatos's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains